You Me and the Scars That Still Sting
by shekishere
Summary: Steve witnesses an object fall from the sky and finds someone he didn't know he was searching for. Werewolf Steve Chapter 5 is up!
1. Little Talks

Title: You Me and the Scars That Sting

Author: shekishere

* * *

><p>When he woke he didn't know where he was. Not in New York or Miami for sure. It was probably the chirping of small birds and the color green around him that gave it away. For a while he just laid in the grass. Enjoying the fresh smell through the suit breathing respirator. He was still safely tucked away in the iron man suit. His head was propped up on a log and someone hummed a tune close to him. It was a taller male with sun bleached blonde hair. The guy had baby blue eyes full of curiosity. The guy was attractive, pretty much the definition of perfection. Tony sat up and his body groaned every where. He placed his hands on his knees. The suit whirled to life the eyes turning neon blue.<p>

"Hello, Sir." Jarvis spoke.

The stranger startled back at the changes and Tony watched him. It was a bit amusing. A big bulk guy frightened by a little coward in a can. Tony chuckled before he spoke.

"Can we take this head piece off, Jarv?"

"Certainly, sir." The clicks and snaps of joints being opened then a whoosh of fresh air hit him.

"Wow." He heard a whisper. Tony struggled with the helmet but finally got it off. It must have been dented somehow. When his head was free he shook his head and stood. Then he took the time to crack his neck and sighed in the relief. He held the helmet between his hip and wrist.

"Can you tell me where I am, cupcake? I have no clue what happened or how I got here but I gotta make a call to a friend." He rambled on, it's only when he looks up he stops. The guy is staring at him with steely eyes but he is tense.

* * *

><p>Steve's morning had been normal so far. Wake up and get dressed. Re-make his bed. Eat breakfast. Clean the house, gather fruit and vegetables from the garden. Hunt for food in the forest. That's when things had gone downhill. He'd been walking along when out of no where a flaming object barrels into the ground and it flips multiple times. Steve runs out of the way because it's not slowing down.<p>

"What the..?" He says and watched as this thing skids to a stop bring up the landscape with it. He drops his bow and arrow and rushes over to the object. It looks like a human except it's metal. He finds it weird but tries to make the metal human comfortable.

Steve sits and waits for a while. He got bored easily and started to whittle small branches around him. Before he even realized it he was humming an old tune Bucky sang a lot. He misses Bucky. It gets lonely out in the forest without his friend. His song slows and the metal man blinks to life. Steve jumps up and scoots back for safety. He isn't scared, he could fight this thing. The guy is standing and forcing the head off the suit.

Oh.

There's a guy in there.

A very attractive guy. With chocolate brown eyes that make him melt in the stomach. The guy is talking and Steve can't comprehend it. He can't believe it. A human. A smart one. A male human. Who is quiet cute. The smell burns his nose because he hasn't scented it in years. Steve sniffs the air just to be sure.

Blood.

"You're bleeding." He says and moves in closer. The smaller man backs away and Steve stops. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, It's fine." Then the suit moves and it's falling down to the ground. Steve jumps back and growls. The guy raises an eyebrow at Steve.

"Sorry." Steve apologizes again. The guy throws his head back and laughs. Somehow Steve can't help but look at his neck. No mate?

"It's okay. I'm Tony, Tony Stark." The guy- Tony says and sticks his hand out. Steve sniffs him again before shaking his hand back.

"I'm Steve." He smiles and the man- no, he reminds himself, Tony smiles back.

* * *

><p>Steve? What a plain name. Tony is about 34% sure this guy is lying. Okay maybe less than that. He said the name so genuinely that Tony had to be wrong. Huh. That's a first.<p>

"So-" Steve cuts him off.

"You're still bleeding. Let's go get you patched up, Tony." Any defiance that was building vanishes, after Steve says his name.

"Uh, okay." He says and grabs the head of the suit.

* * *

><p>Steve knows the way to his small cottage like the back of his hand. He steps around a jagged rock. He hears a screech and then Tony's cursing.<p>

"Dammit, I just got this one painted like last week!"

"Language." Steve says automatically. His mother had wired the reaction in his mind and somehow Steve never did get rid of the habit.

"Okay, boy scout." Steve doesn't know what a boy scout is but there was no hatred in the word so Steve figured it wasn't that bad.

"We're almost there." Steve mutters more to himself than Tony. It's almost lunch time and he is starving. He wonders about Tony. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah..I just-" Tony stops and grunts as he hefts the suit over his shoulder in a fireman rescue. "I ate earlier."

Steve keeps walking and Tony follows quietly. The scent of blood is only half there and Steve can catch Tony's natural scent now. It smells of stale coffee and some terrible body wash. Something else is there but Steve doesn't know what it is. As they arrive to his house Tony drags the suit to the porch and plops down on the concrete.

"I'm getting to old for these impromptu trips." Then Tony pulls out a strange rectangle object and the screen lights up. Steve's never seen anything like it before.

"What's that?" He asked curiously and sits next to Tony.

"A phone." Then Tony's fingers flick through it and he presses on the name 'Pep'. Steve stands to give him privacy and also to get bandages.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. How may I help you?" Tony smiles at her voice because it's been a couple days since they talked.<p>

"Hey, Pep."

"Tony?!" Tony winces because she sounds so hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something had happened to you! You weren't answering any of your phone calls. I sent Happy to check on you and he said you were no where found in the tower."

"Yeahhh. Funny story actually-"

"Funny story? You think it's funny that I was worried sick for you!"

"I'm okay, Pep. I found a smoking hot guy out in the middle of the forest thought. Damn is he-"

"A hot guy in the middle of the forest? You just trusted him?"

"He seemed a bit spooked about the suit so I figured I'd be okay."

"Of course he was spooked he just met Iron Man."

"No. It was like he didn't know what I was. It's weird though. Not having someone not know who I am, ya know?"

Pepper hums on the phone and Tony smiles again. She's one of his closest friends and they are still close. Even after the awkward break up, they talk at least 7 times a week.

"How are you though? I'm sure my stories are boring you."

"The usual. Paper work. Try to come home safe please."

"I won't try. I will."

"Well, I should probably get back to the stacks of papers you refuse to read." Tony chuckles.

"Alright, Pep. Buh-Bye."

"Bye Tony."

Tony hangs up and is glad to have heard a familiar voice. Not that Steve's voice is terrible, because it isn't, but Iron Man had been busy lately.

Steve walks out of the house and closes the door behind him. He had in his hands a bowl of water and some bandages and medical tape. Tony stares because Steve looks like a god in the sunlight. He's tall and muscular. Tony wants to know how that shirt is still fitting him. It's practically ripping from his muscles.

"I, uh..Do you want to..?" Steve leaves the unfinished sentence and Tony snaps back.

"What? Oh yeah." Tony slips his band tee off and then his under armor.

* * *

><p>Steve's head cocks to the side as he catches a glimpse of the light on Tony's chest. Tony turns his back to Steve showing a deep gash on the side of his stomach. Steve rushes to Tony's side and grabs his bowl of water. He reaches inside and grabs the cloth in the bowl. He wrings it out then gently sets in on Tony's wound.<p>

"Anywhere else?" Steve ask as he brushes lightly. He hears Tony hiss.

"Uh.. on my shoulder." Tony points to his left shoulder. Steve finishes washing the first wound and holds a bandage over it.

"Hold this there for me." Steve tapes it and then shuffles over to Tony's other side and brushes the blood from this cut. It's not as deep as the other one.

While Tony talked on his phone Steve had thought about offering Tony a room for the night. The guy was pretty cut up and looked tired. Maybe Steve just didn't want his company to leave so early. Steve worked on the shoulder and took a whiff of Tony's scent. He wanted to protect Tony. He wanted Tony to stay. He wanted..

"Steve?" A shudder ran down his spine when Tony said his name.

"Ye-" He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"You just stopped for no reason. Just wondering if you're fairing well." Tony smiled at him and Steve couldn't help but want to bottle it up and keep it for later. He'd seen Tony's smiles before but this one seemed sincere.

"Oh um. Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm calling bull shit. You're a terrible liar." Tony winced as Steve taped a bandage to his arm.

"Sorry it's just you're so.." Steve stopped talking before he said something he'd regret. He shook his head with a sad smile.

"I'm what?" Tony seemed so curious.

"It's nothing. You just remind me of someone. What's that thing in your chest?" Steve asked even though it was probably a personal question.

"An electromagnet." Steve didn't know what that was but he nodded anyway.

"What's it do?"

"Power my suit." Tony nodded his head to the iron suit.

"Can you tell me about it? The suit I mean." Tony grinned and dug right into it. Steve didn't know 95% of what he was saying but Tony seemed so passionate about it. Steve smiled as Tony's eyes lit up.

He wanted Tony to stay.


	2. Who Let The Dogs Out?

Tony's heart thumped against the arc reactor. Steve was a bit close and Tony wasn't big for touching people. He scooted up a bit and Steve paused before moving away.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable again."

"It's okay.." There was an awkward silence after the words were said. Tony stood from the porch and pulled on his two shirts. "Thank you, Steve." His smile was honest and Steve returned it.

"It's not everyday that you see a metal suit fall from the sky." Steve chuckled and stood. Tony headed toward the Iron Man suit but Steve grabbed his wrist. "Do you wanna..stay for dinner?" Steve had on a nervous smile and his fingers twitched before letting go of Tony. Now that Tony thought about it, he had a long way home. An hour fly at least. He was pretty tired because he didn't sleep the night before.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Steve's eyes lit up and he grinned. Tony thought he looked adorable.

* * *

><p>Steve had gone all out on dinner. Different kinds of meat, vegetables, fruit and anything else he could find. He usually ate a lot as usual, but he didn't know what Tony liked. So he just made it all. The mixing smells in the kitchen made his nose tickle. Tony was cleaning up in the bathroom as he set the food out. Steve didn't usually have guest so he tried to make Tony comfortable. Steve hasn't been around others in years. Ever since Bucky-<p>

"Wow. You didn't have to make a buffet for me." Tony says sheepishly and smiles. Steve ducks his head but smiles. He was glad that Tony stopped his train of thought before it got to far.

"I don't usually have guest so I tried to make you comfortable." Steve says honestly and is a bit surprised when Tony's cheeks dust pink.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Steve watches as Tony sits and starts digging in. For such a small man he ate a lot. Steve joined him and minutes later they were stuffed.

"That was-" A burp caught Tony by surprise and Steve laughed.

* * *

><p>Steve's laugh struck him as a chorus of angels singing. Steve's smile was infectious and Tony's lips peaked into a smile. Steve's eyes crinkled when he smiled and his teeth shined. For some reason it make him honestly happy. Steve's laughter faded and he watched Tony with open eyes. Tony chuckles then opens his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Steve says and he quirks his lips into a smile.<p>

"For what?" Tony was confused to no end. Why would Steve need to say thank you? Isn't it the other way around in this situation?

"For making me laugh.." Steve shrugs. "And keeping me company for even just a while. You're a good man, Tony."

Tony raises an eyebrow. Him? A good man? Steve was the better one of them two. "You're serious?"

"Why do you seem surprised? You must get his all the time."

Tony pauses and hums. "Not really." Steve's head cocked. "I'm usually ignorant and full of myself." Tony says honestly and leans back into his seat. Steve didn't know what to say so he just stared out the window. Dusk was coming soon. He paused when an unknown scent hit his nose. Someone was here. He stood slowly and took a sniff. Tony was speaking in the background.

"Well, if we're saying thank yous. Thank you for the meal. And patching me up. And well..just listening."

Steve looks back to his guest and cocks his head allowing his hearing to increase. "Shh.." He says and Tony raises his eyebrows

"I told you, I'm ignorant."

"No, there's someone here." Steve hisses and creeps to the window. Tony stands cautiously and gives Steve a look. "What? I have good hearing." Steve looks for a second and is confused. Humans? More? Are they good ones or bad ones?

"Son of a bitch." Steve jumps as Tony speaks beside him.

"What?" Steve says as Tony rushes around the room. "Tony?"

"Where did I put it?" Tony disappears into the bathroom and Steve hears a 'AHA!'. Tony comes out as he puts something in his ear.

"Tony, what's wrong? They're just humans."

"No they aren't." Tony stops and looks into Steve's eyes. "I led them here. They aren't just human. They are A.I.M. agents. Extremis is in their bodies and they are ticking time bombs." Tony's eyes widen as he looks past Steve. "We have to leave. Now."

"We? What?" Steve questions and Tony grabs his arm. "Wait! Can I grab something? Please?" Tony sighs and lets go of Steve.

Steve rushes into this room and packs a duffel back of clothes and a box of mementos. Pictures of old friends and his family. A watch his grandfather gave him when he was just a small boy. His mother's wedding ring. Bucky's dog tags. He zips the bag and when he's in the kitchen Tony's gone.

Instead Tony's outside.

In the suit.

Fighting.

Steve drops his bag and feels the familiar shift of muscles begin.

* * *

><p>The first guy heats up orange and throws himself at Tony. He fires up the repulsers and a gaping hole is all that's left of the guys heart. Tony then knocks out another of his right. He grunts as one lands on his back and then throws the guy before hands melt the suit. Tony shouts as one of the molten hot hands heat up the side of the suit.<p>

"Dammit!" He yells and shoots the guy in the face. Just two left. Tony starts to run when an animalistic howl sounds behind him. A wolf which had dirty blond fur and the familiar bright blue eyes. The canine has his teeth bared at the stranger and pounces onto the man. Tony is only stunted for a second before he finishes off the second guy. When Tony looks back the wolf has his teeth skin deep into the man's neck. Blood stains the beautiful once bright fur.

* * *

><p>Steve remembers seeing Tony then everything is <em>'protect Tony!' <em>and he blacks out. When he wakes up Tony is staring with wide eyes just watching his skin grow back bare.

"What happened?"

"That's my line, bud." Tony looks away from Steve's eyes but reaches down his hand. Steve takes it and forces himself up with a weak grunt. He was always sore afterward. Steve tries to catch Tony's gaze but fails. He sighs and his shoulders slump. Tony probably thinks he's a freak now. It's quiet and Tony finally looks up, he catches the sad look in Steve's eyes. "It's not that. Seriously I've seen worse. It's just that well...I'm gonna be blunt. You are as nude as the day you were born, Steve." Tony finished the sentence with a glance down then a blush. Steve's eyes widened and his hands flew to cover himself.

"Sorry!" He yelled and ran inside to get clothes on. He heard Tony laugh behind him.


	3. We Are a Great Big Part of it! New York!

After clothing is on fully Tony and Steve sit on the door step. Tony's still in his suit and Steve has his suitcase next to him. Steve looks over to Tony. Tony looks up at Steve.

"So.." For once Tony is speechless.

"I'm a werewolf, Tony." Steve says to get it out. Tony nods slowly.

"Ohhkay.." Tony says still trying to comprehend that he just met a so called 'mythical' creature. No not creature, he shouldn't call Steve that. "You do know that werewolves are like legends out there. I can't wait to show you the classic horror movies! They're all black and white and the resolution sucks but something tells me you'll like them." Tony grins and Steve rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're a sassy werewolf."

"Shut up, Tony." It's quiet and the smiles slip seconds later.

"Steve.."

"Yeah?"

"You said I reminded you of someone." Tony says and Steve looks to the ground. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's fine..His name was James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone called him Bucky except for Ma. She called him James." Steve smiles sadly then continues. "He was snarky and a great friend. Ma raised us together and we were inseparable. The dynamic duo who would soon run the pack, everyone said."

"He sounded like a nice guy." Steve nods at Tony's response as he thinks of that night that he lost Bucky..

* * *

><p><em>They had been traveling for months. Their two man pack was was a struggle but Steve and Bucky made it work. Steve was as small as a pup, is blonde fur soaking with mud. His paws had ached for the last mile but the bigger pack could be right behind them so they kept going.<em>

_ Later on they set up camp under a pine tree with prickly branches but they were thankful for the tree keeping most of the rain out. Steve had come down with a bit of a cold and as usual Bucky was wrapping around Steve's small body. _

_Steve woke up around the middle of the night to a sound of a sharp yelp. He quietly stepped into the opening finding three bigger wolves attacking Bucky._

_He let out small barks which translated to 'Hey! Leave 'em alone!' _

_Bucky then barked back 'Steve! Run!'_

_'But Bucky!'_

_'Go!' Bucky growled at Steve and was bit while he was distracted. Steve hesitated. 'Now!'_

_Steve wouldn't betray his pack alpha so he charged away not looking back._

* * *

><p>"Steve, do you..want to come with me?"<p>

"What?" Steve said as he snapped back from the vivid images.

"To New York. Do you want to come with me? I know it's selfish of me but I want you to."

"Of course Tony." Steve smiled. He's falling to fast and hard.

* * *

><p>Tony insisted that Steve be carried to the nearest town. Steve claws onto the suit and squeezes his eyes shut. Tony chuckles as he holds Steve's things. The town was just a small place that Steve gets things every once in a while. There's a grocery store, a gas station, a mechanic shop and a restaurant bar combo. Friendly people are in the small town and Steve enjoys the company of them. He'll miss them but is excited to go with Tony. Tony buys a car from the mechanic and fills it up. He sets the suit up in the back and buckles it in. Steve smiles at the quirkiness.<p>

They get directions for the closest airport which is about a days drive away. They switch off on the driving although Steve doesn't drive as good as Tony. When they reach the city Tony buys tickets and Steve feels bad because he doesn't have much money with him. He says so to Tony who raises and eyebrow before laughing. Steve likes Tony's laugh.

"I'm a billionaire, Steve. No need to whine over spilled juice." Steve doesn't get the metaphor but smiles anyway. This is the most he's been truly happy in years.

* * *

><p>Steve hates heights. When they board the plane he looks out the window already frightened. Steve squeezes the chair's armrest and his eyes flash in fear. Tony notices.<p>

"Hey, calm down. It's a bit scary at first from what I've heard. I was a three year old my first time on a air plane so I don't remember. But it's not as bad as it seems." Tony tries to reassure him and it's working slightly. Steve doesn't feel like jumping out the window anymore. "That's better. You know what, you've shared stories. How bout I do? I've got some crazy party stories, embarrassing things. I tell ya, If you see Rhodey make sure to tell him no when he ask if you want to see the photo from Christmas of 1998." Steve tries to smile but it turns into a grimace, he tries to ignore plane for now.

"I'll tell you about my friends. Rhodey is my main squeeze. We went to collage together and have some great stories. He has blackmail on me forever. Then there is sweet Pepper. She's a fiery women, even her hair is. She can be sweet when she wants but oh so demanding to me. It's always sign this, read that."

Steve giggles at his impression of a lady. The plane starts moving and Steve gets scared again.

"There's also Happy. He's my chauffeur but is a great guy. He's used to be my bodyguard also but I don't really need one anymore. So now he just guards Pepper." Tony tries to keep talking while the plane takes off.

"And my main guy, Jarvis. Well he's not really a guy more of an artificial intelligence." When Tony sees Steve's confused look.

"He's kinda like a robot. I made him myself.." Steve watches as Tony's eyes shine as he talks about his loved ones. Steve nods although he doesn't know what Tony's saying. Eventually Tony starts talking about his robots Dummy, Butterfingers and You. Steve loves his stories and doesn't even realize he isn't gripping onto the seat for dear life.

* * *

><p>Three plane rides later and Steve is ready to sleep for days. Tony calls for Happy to come get them and when they leave they find him waiting by a black car.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to hold some kind of sign? It isn't as cool if you don't." Tony teases and grabs Steve's things. He put them in the trunk and shuts it.

"I see you haven't changed at all. Pepper isn't happy with you, Boss."

"A couple new pairs of shoes and a dress will fix that. Happy this is Steve. Steve, Happy." Steve smiles politely and shakes the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Happy looks like a nice guy and doesn't smell threatening.

"You too. Good luck with Stark over here. He's quite the handful." Happy warns him jokingly. But Steve is sure it's not a joke.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tony protest and Steve grins.

"You were supposed to. Let's get going before Pepper comes here and throttles you herself."

* * *

><p>Steve was intrigued. The ride home had amazed him. The buildings of New York were so huge! He couldn't believe it! There were so many people too. It's a big change of scenery and he's left gaping at the whole thing.<p>

"The big apple. It's overpopulated, smells and is what I call home." Tony smiles and Steve returns it before looking back out the window.

"I will miss home but this place is so big! I wanna see everything!"

"Everything?" Tony chuckles at the innocence.

"Yes!"

"Even the bad things?" Steve's face falls flat and he nods.

"Even the bad things." His voice is serious and Tony believes him.


	4. Late Night Baths with SHIELD Agents

**A/N: Hola! I've been procrastinating on these stories (srry) anyway enjoy this! **

* * *

><p>Sleep is what they do when they get home. Tony lets Steve has a guest room and Steve doesn't like the smell of it. Everything smells new. He drops his things and falls into the mattress. He rubs his face into the blanket to get his smell in the covers. It's kinda working.<p>

There's a knock from the open door and Steve flips over to see.

"Hey..There's a bathroom down the hall if you use those things..?" Tony asked teasing but Steve scowled anyway.

"I know how to use toilets. I'm not under educated." He snaps and isn't feeling up to chatting. He just wants to drift off in his sheets from home. Dang, why didn't he bring them?

"I never said that. I was just joking...Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack and I think you should get some sleep too."

"Okay, I will." Steve replies and the door closes. He sighs and his head hits the back of pillow. He doesn't even hear the extra voices in the other room.

* * *

><p>"Tony! You let a complete stranger into our house? I thought you were a genius? Even I know this isn't a very smart idea." Clint scolds him as he eats some cereal.<p>

"He's a great guy! You guys are gonna love em! Just..give him a chance." Tony pleads and Bruce is the first to give under the pressure of puppy eyes. Clint isn't so easy to convince. "Please.." Tony says.

"Fine! The first time he messes up I'll be there to take him out. I'm a SHIELD agent and will not trust this guy." Clint washes his bowl out then stomps to his floor.

"He can be childish sometimes, but I agree. If this guy does one thing wrong. I'll be there." Natasha says before she makes a swift exit.

Tony lets out a relieved sigh and Bruce looks down to his twiddling thumbs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The doctor says.

* * *

><p>When Steve awakes he's sure it's the middle of the night. He's sweating and is panting to catch his breath. The covers are at his feet and he stumbles out of his bed. He opens his door lightly and rushes to the end of the hall. What's happening to him?<p>

He opens the bathroom door and washes off his face with cool water. It's still so hot. He strips of his what's left of his clothes and figures out how to turn the bath on. He blares it freezing cold and jumps in. He sinks down in the water and let's his eyes close. The change in climate must have confused his body. He's usually freezing about this time of night..

He's relaxed when he notices something is off about the air. His ears perks as he listens and he cautiously sniffs. That's when he notices. Someone is in the vents.

"I know you're there." He says and hears a rustle of clothing and then sleek feet land on the floor with a small tap. He opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of a red haired women.

"You're good. What gave it away?" She asks curiously and leans against the sink.

"The smell of lipstick and hairspray. Cosmetics are strong against a sensitive nose." He says and smiles politely. "Sorry we have to meet under these conditions." He gestures to his bare body, pink tinging his cheeks. "I'm Steve."

"Natasha." She says and doesn't smile back. Steve thinks she is trained very well. Just when this bath couldn't' get weirder another guy falls, less gracefully from the vent. Steve watches as the man stands and brushes off his suit.

"I'm Clint." The stranger, Clint, grins and pushes up his sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Steve wonders aloud.


	5. Toast in the Evening and New Friends

**A/N: Hey, this story is kinda dragging on and on for me. I've introduced Steve to the team minus Thor. Anyway it's very short and I've been trying a lot with The Hunter Becomes the Hunted and I've made progress a lot lately with that story. I've kinda abandoned this one I'm sorry! I'm trying to round it up quickly bla bleh la la woooo I'm thinking of making a Omega Tony/Alpha Steve story later on. I love the ABO dynamics and have wanted to write my own story it'll probably be tiny. Oh gosh i'm dragging this on srry.**

* * *

><p>"Don't you judge me!" Clint protest.<p>

Steve raises an eyebrow and sinks lower into the tub.

"I wasn't. I was just curious why you wear them inside and at night time."

"Well in that case." Clint mutters then gives a grin. He proudly grabs his sunglasses then speaks. "It just feels right. I'm so used to them being there that I feel uncomfortable when they aren't."

Steve nods and then Natasha speaks.

"What he means _is _that he is one of those guys who doesn't know when to stop." She says and leans against the sink.

"I hate to break up the party but I'd like some privacy...I don't know if this a normal thing that humans do, watch others take baths."

"Yeah what's the deal with that anyway? It's almost three in the morning." Clint says as Natasha mouths the word 'humans?'

"Well..My sheets are soaked in sweat. I'm not used to indoor heating. I'm a big old fashioned." Steve explains and blushes as some of the bubbles start to pop.

Clint nods his head, considering the answer. Natasha's hand sneaks to her belt, hovering over her belt. Clint lays a hand over hers.

"Nat. Let's give him some space for now." Clint says quietly.

* * *

><p>Steve doesn't sleep well the first night but it's alright because he is used to it. When he goes to search for Tony, following that scent of his, and finds him in the kitchen sipping coffee.<p>

"Hi.." Steve says shyly noticing the group of people. Natasha and Clint are there looking at him suspiciously again. A curly haired, short man is reading off a thing that's bigger than Tony's phone. Later on he'd learn it's called a tablet.

"Hey Stevie, get in here!" Tony grins and waves him over to the seat beside him. "Everyone this is Steve. Steve this is Clint-"

"We already met." Clint interrupts and Natasha raises her hand beside him.

Tony raises an eyebrow but brushes it off for later. "This is my best pal, Brucie-bear." The man rolls his eyes and stands up to shake Steve's hand. Something smells off about this man. He smells like an Alpha. Steve lets out a small growl in his throat. Clint reaches behind him his hand hovering over his bow.

"It's actually Bruce. Tony told me your..little problem." Steve glares over at Tony in betrayal.

"He's my best friend. I needed to tell someone." Tony shrugs and Steve just sighs not that angry about it.

"I understand your probably smelling the other guy. He intimidates a lot of people. Not a surprise." Bruce tries to give a smile but it ends as a grimace. Steve bites his lip and shakes the hand.

"I'm sorry." He says and looks down. "I've just never had to deal with another alpha before." Not entirely true but ever since the major change in the serum he hasn't.

"It's quite alright." Bruce says as Tony mouths 'alpha?' in the background. Steve gives the man a smile, he looks friendly.

"Okay! Today I have to check in with work so everyone is going to have to play buddy buddy." Tony grins and ruffles Bruce's hair. "That means you two." He looks pointedly at the two super spies.

"What?" Clint ask innocently like he wasn't about to pull out his arrow on Steve earlier. Tony rolls his eyes and stands from his chair.

"Steve if you have any problems Jarvis will answer you okay?" Steve cocks his head to the side, confused about who Jarvis is.

"You there, Jarv?" Tony ask as he gathers up his things.

"Yes, sir?" Steve's eyes dart to the ceiling and he looks around. His ears perk to find the source of the voice.

"Where is that coming from?" Steve asks quietly.

"Thor has a habit of looking to the ceiling so if you feel comfortable with that, then he's in the ceiling." Steve looks above himself and glares at the ceiling. He doesn't trust that weird voice.

"Or you can come to me anytime." Bruce throws out with a kind smile. Steve smiles back and nods. He trust Bruce even with that alpha scent on the edge.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Later on Steve is wondering the amazingly huge tower, looking at the technology in wonder.<p>

"Hey you want any food?" Bruce ask. Tony had checked out thirty minutes ago and Steve feels sad without him there.

"Wha- If you would make it then yes I'd love some. I would make my own but everything is just so...updated here." Steve smiles shyly.

"I can relate. After years being in India I had to relearn how to used day to day things. I caught on quicker than I thought. It's simple. I'll show you how to make some coffee."

Steve beams at the suggestion and slides up to Bruce, curiosity and awe in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tony stomps through the door with a loud sigh. Being right about discussions was harder than people thought. Everyone else wasn't as smart as he was so he had to slowly go through it with them all.<p>

"I'm home!" He says but no response. He hears chuckling in the kitchen and heads into their.

"Then you-hey! Don't stick your hands inside there. They'll get chopped off." Bruce scolds someone lightly before laughing.

"I'm sorry. It just is so...wow." That's Steve. Tony slips off his tie.

"What's so wow?"

"All this stuff!" Steve turns toward him with a beaming smile that Tony's sure blinded him. "Look at this!" He walks over to the toaster and presses a button. Two brown pieces of bread pop up and Steve flinches with surprise. "I jump every time." He says.

"Why are you making toast in the evening?" He ask Bruce.

"Steve wanted some."

"I wanted to see what it looked like."

"Of course." Tony says fondly.


End file.
